lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dr. Linus-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 7: Dr. Linus-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 Ben is running from the massacre that is taking place at the Temple. The smoke monster attacked the Temple and killed everyone who was still there as seen in the previous episode, "Sundown." This is Sun, Miles, Ilana, and Frank Lapidus. Ben stayed behind at the Temple to get Sayid. But Sayid chose to side with the Man in Black who is the smoke monster in the form of John Locke. Ben once described the Temple as the last safe place on the island for the Others. This is not a flashback or a flash-forward. It is a flash "sideways." It presents what would have happened if Oceanic Flight 815 didn't crash on the island but instead landed in Los Angeles. In this flash sideways Ben is a European History teacher. This is Dr. Leslie Arzt, a science teacher. On the island Arzt was an Oceanic 815 survivor who died in the Season 1 Finale, "Exodus." Arzt died near the Black Rock ship when he was helping Jack, Kate and Hurley handle unstable dynamite. The dynamite exploded in Arzt's hands and killed him. This is John Locke a substitute teacher in the flash sideways. On the island Ben was the leader of the Others. Ben banished the previous leader Charles Widmore, because Ben believed Widmore didn't care enough about the island as seen in the Season 5 episode, "Dead is Dead." Miles is referring to the smoke monster which killed Ilana's team inside the foot statue on the beach. Ben is lying. He is the one who killed Jacob, as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." Locke manipulated Ben into the murder. Ben later discovered that Locke was actually the smoke monster. Miles was born on the island in 1977 and eventually left the island with his mother. Miles has had the ability to talk to the dead since he was a young boy, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "Some Like It Hoth." Miles returned to the island in the Season 4 episode, "Confirmed Dead." Miles was part of the team from the freighter Charles Widmore hired to capture Ben and take over the island. As seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident" Ilana was in a Russian hospital when Jacob came to her and asked for help. Ilana's team came to the island to protect Jacob but Ben had already killed him. Act 2 This is the original beach camp where the Oceanic survivors lived for over 100 days. It has been abandoned for over three years. This man is Roger Linus, Ben's father. This is a flash sideways difference. Ben killed his father on the island by release a canister of poison gas as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain." When Ben was 11-years old Roger brought him to the island where they lived and worked as members of the DHARMA Initiative. In the island story, Ben and his father did stay and Ben became part of the Others and eventually killed most of the members of the DHARMA Initiative during the Purge. This is Alexander Rousseau, Ben's student. However, she represents another flash sideways difference. On the island, Ben kidnapped Alex as a baby from Danielle Rousseau and raised Alex as his own daughter. Alex was shot and killed on the island by the leader of Widmore's mercenary team as seen in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Sun has been separated from her husband, Jin since the freighter explosion as seen in the Season 4 Finale "There's No Place Like Home." Sun was rescued along with the rest of the Oceanic 6 but she returned to the island to find Jin. Jacob was the person in charge of the island. Jacob made contact with each of the survivors at some point in their lives and touched them as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." Jacob's touch seemed to have brought them to the island and make them candidates for his replacement. Jack and Hurley are both survivors from the crash of Oceanic 815. They are also candidates to replace Jacob. Like Miles, Hurley can also talk to the dead as seen in the Season 4 Premiere "The Beginning of the End." Jacob appeared to Hurley told him to leave the Temple and bring Jack with him, as seen in this season's episode "Lighthouse." Hurley knows that something bad happened at the Temple and they shouldn't go back. This is Richard Alpert who worked with Jacob as an advisor to the Others. Jack met Richard in 1977, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "Follow the Leader." Jack does trust Richard because Richard led Jack to the hydrogen bomb which Jack tried to detonate at the Swan construction site. Ben is in Sawyer's tent searching through his stash of supplies. One of the books in Sawyer's stash is The Chosen by Chaim Potok. The book explores religious faith between two boys, their fathers and their friendship in the chaotic times of 1940s Brooklin. Lapidus was the pilot on Ajira Flight 316 which brought the Oceanic 6 back to the island. The replacement pilot on Oceanic 815 survived the crash on the island but was killed by the smoke monster in the first episode of the series. This is the survivors' graveyard which is known as Boone Hill. It is named after Boone Carlyle one of the first survivors to die on the island. Boone died in the Season 1 episode "Do No Harm" trying to make a radio call for help to rescue the survivors. Act 3 Alex's mother is Danielle Rousseau. On the island, Danielle was shipwrecked and lived there alone for over 16 years. When Ben stole baby Alex from Danielle he threatened to kill Danielle if she came looking for Alex, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "Dead is Dead." Ben and Lapidus recently buried the body of the real John Locke on Boone Hill, as seen in this season's episode "The Substitute." The grean beans are left over from the DHARMA Initiative food drops which frequently descended on the island. Miles wanted $3.2 million to lie to Charles Widmore and tell him that Ben was dead as seen in the Season 4 episode, "Eggtown." Ben knows he can leave the island by turning the wheel at the Orchid station and portaling to the Tunisian desert. Nikki and Paulo's story was depicted in the Season 3 episode "Exposé." They stole diamonds from Nikki's employer and tried to escape to America but Oceanic 815 crashed on the island. Before Ben killed Jacob Ben was told he had a choice. Jacob told Ben he could do what Locke asked or he could leave and let Jacob and Locke discuss their issues. Richard has lived on the island for a very long time and seemingly does not age. This is the Black Rock a 19th century slave ship that mysteriously shipwrecked in the middle of the jungle. Danielle Rousseau brought the survivors here to find dynamite which was stored inside as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Exodus." Sayid and Kate left the Temple with Locke in the previous episode, "Sundown." Act 4 On the island, Ben is a master manipulator and is always one step ahead of anyone else to get what he wants. Ben said he always has a plan in the Season 4 Finale "There's No Place Like Home." On the island, Ben is indeed a killer. He has been responsible for many deaths including the purge of the DHARMA Initiative the deaths of Oceanic survivors the Others and Jacob. Richard is angry because Jacob kept him in the dark. Jacob did not explain to Richard his plan for the candidates, as revealed in this season's episode "The Substitute." This is the same cache of dynamite the survivors used to protect themselves from the Others in the Season 1 Finale, "Exodus." It is the same dynamite which blew up Leslie Arzt. The jungle heat causes nitroglycerin to seep out of the dynamite and makes it unstable. In the Season 4 episode "Meet Kevin Johnson" Mr. Friendly told Michael that the island wouldn't let Michael kill himself because it wasn't done with him. Jacob visited Jack and touched him after Jack's first solo spinal surgery as seen in the Season 5 Finale "The Incident." Jacob touched Hurley in a taxi after Hurley was released from prison and encouraged Hurley to return to the island on Ajira Flight 316. Act 5 This is a big turn for Jack. The last time Jack saw Locke alive they argued over whether or not coming to the island was their destiny. Jack has always been a "man of science" and has rejected the idea that fate brought them to the island. Ben recognizes that sound as the sound of the smoke monster. This is the smoke monster taking the form of John Lock. Ben strangled and killed the real Locke in LA before returning to the island. Ben and Jack brought Locke's body back to the island and Locke was "resurrected" as the smoke monster in human form. Locke's offer is a way of manipulating Ben by playing on Ben's desire for power. The last time Locke manipulated Ben Ben ended up killing Jacob which set the island on a course of death and destruction. The "other" island is just off the coast of the main island and the place where the Ajira Flight 316 landed. Ben is faced with a similar choice that he had in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Ben can choose to think only of himself as he did on the island which resulted in Alex's death at the hands of Widmore's mercenaries. Or Ben can choose to sacrifice his own interests and allow Alex to realize her dreams. Act 6 Ben choice not to go for the power and he made a selfless choice to help Alex who is someone he cared about. But Ben also made sure he got something in return. This is the same shelter Sun shared with Jin when the two lived on the island. This is one of the diamonds buried with Nikki and Paulo. This is the first time Sun, Hurley and Jack have seen each other since they boarded Ajira Flight 316 in the Season 5 episode "316." When the plane approached the island Hurley and Jack flashed to 1977 and Sun landed in the present day island. This is Charles Widmore who will do anything in his power to possess the island. Category:Season 6